


Study Break

by zeroxfortyfive



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Oral Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroxfortyfive/pseuds/zeroxfortyfive
Summary: The stress of Adrien's busy schedule wears him down one late night, but perhaps his favorite bug could lend a hand?





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Found this sitting in my drafts. I've been in Adrien's place many a time, and let me tell you, this would be a good way to deal with it...

Adrien rolled back his chair, shoulders slumping in defeat. Against his better judgment, he looked at the clock on his desk. The soft red light stared mercilessly back at him, _1:20 am_ scrawled across its face. He let out a sigh, exhausted by the night’s effort. Gabriel Agreste was infamous for being hard on his employees, and his son was no exception. Believing the school’s curriculum to be insufficient for the heir to the Agreste fortune, Gabriel had hired what amounted to a private army of tutors and coaches. Unfortunately for Adrien, this meant easily working at least two extra hours each night. While a lot of the subject matter was interesting, there was only so much he could shoulder.

Tonight’s focus had been on physics. Piles of paper lay around his desk, scribbled full of semi-coherent formulae and diagrams. His father expected only the highest grades, and even one mediocre exam could incur his wrath. Looking to avoid such a fate, Adrien was pouring everything he had into reviewing. The hours of studying were taking its toll, though. With only a small break for dinner, he was starting to get caught up in his own head. Intense pressure like that could cause anything to break, and Adrien was getting close. He stood up from his desk in a feeble attempt to separate himself from the work. Resting one arm against his windowed wall, he stood, taking in the cold air of a Paris night. He knew he’d have to get back to work, but the very thought of it made him shudder. Looking at the assortment of games around him, his frustration only mounted. What was the point of all this stuff if he never had time to use any of it? He turned back to his desk. Crossing the room, he sat back in his chair and turned his attention to the spread pages. It all felt so insignificant compared to the building throbbing in his head. Praying to whoever was listening, he checked the clock once more. _1:22_. His forehead met the desk with incredible speed. It was too much to bear.

* * *

 

Ladybug could tell something was amiss. As far as patrols went, it was a rather quiet one. Paris became a sleepy city past midnight, so there wasn’t usually a threat of any akuma. Nevertheless, a nagging feeling at the back of her mind prevented her from just running through the motions. Keeping her eyes peeled, she deftly navigated her usual patrol route. Passing by the Agreste mansion, she took a look through the large bedroom windows. The lights in the room were off, apart from one pitiful desk lamp, illuminating the hunched body of one Adrien Agreste.

She swung her yoyo without thinking, wrapping it around the roof ridge. With her usual grace, she slipped in through the open window. Head buried in notes, Adrien didn’t notice her approach. Now that she was closer, she could see signs of stress showing clearly on his body. His shoulders stood tense, with his breath coming in deep, distinct sighs. She let out a small sigh of pity herself as she took in the sight of the struggling boy. She hated to see the boy she loved so much in such a state, and she was determined to do something about it.

Walking quietly behind him, she gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She could feel his sharp intake of breath, clearly taking him by surprise. Hesitantly waiting for a signal, she breathed in relief as he sunk back into her touch. The hug had only lasted for a few moments, but she could already feel his heart rate calming. A feeling of satisfaction washed over her as Adrien began to calm down. She gave him a small squeeze then released her hold, spinning his chair around so he faced her. “Is everything okay tonight? I could sense a citizen in distress,” she asked, her voice playful with just a hint of concern.

“Y-yeah…I’m alright, just…got a lot going on,” he responded, rubbing the back of his neck. Ladybug gave him a look, questioning the half-baked answer.

“Alright…not really…it’s been a tough night. I’ve had a lot to deal with and it’s really getting to me.”

“You know…if it’s not too much…I could help you with that,” she said, shifting her weight a little.

“Really? You’re any good at physics?” he questioned, mind still half buried in his work. A pause and pointed stare from Ladybug helped him clue into her actual intention. A small blush crept up onto his cheeks. “O…oh! Are you sure?”

“Well, it’s up to you, but this bug is offering to help relieve some of that frustration.” She planted a small kiss on his forehead and moved over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, but I thought that this might be something you’d appreciate-“ Her rambling was cut off by the sudden appearance of another mouth on hers. Clearly open to the idea, Adrien had crossed the room and joined her. Sinking into the kiss, she ran one hand down the small of his back and another through his tousled blonde locks. He’s so warm, she thought. The two continued for a few moments, both feeling the tension build.

Just as Adrien was properly starting to enjoy himself, Ladybug broke the kiss with a smirk. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him gently back onto the bed. Taking a moment to appreciate the sight of him laying there, chest heaving, she leaned forward to place a kiss on the nape of his neck. She was rewarded by a breathy sigh from Adrien, as well as a curious hand that made its way down the curve of her back. Grinning into her kisses, she increased the intensity, peppering his face and neck with small affectionate pecks. Adrien’s hands were both on her now, exploring every part of her body they could reach. She could feel his soft but firm touch through the fibers of her suit as if he was mentally mapping each curve and line of her figure. She appreciated the attention but was determined to keep the focus on him. _After all_ , she decided, _this isn’t the only time I’m showing up in the middle of the night_.

It took some willpower, but she lifted herself off Adrien. She was met with a small whine, a noise that nearly destroyed her resolved. Fighting the urge to dive back into his touch, she stared deeply into Adrien’s eyes, reaching for his belt at the same time. Eyes widening, he became painfully aware of her goal. Swallowing slightly, he nodded, giving Ladybug the affirmation she needed. Grinning excitedly, she quickly unbuckled his belt, pulling down both his pants and expensive pair of briefs in one smooth motion. He hissed slightly at the sudden sensation of cool air on his lower half. Smiling up at him, Ladybug took him into her hand.

The attention she had given Adrien had already paid off, as he was already half erect. A few slow pumps with her hand, and he was at full mast. Grinning, she planted a small kiss on the very tip. She could hear his breath hitch as his cock flexed, aching for her to go further. Taking pity on her partner, she moved forward to take his length in her mouth. Adrien groaned, the smooth, warm sensation blanking his mind completely. Ladybug worked her way up and down his length, paying attention to every inch of his cock with each bob. She loved seeing him like this. Looking up from his lap, she could see the deep flush on his face as he scrunched his eyes shut. She knew she was the only person who had ever seen him like this. As charming and…well… _beautiful_ as he was, she knew he only had his eyes on Ladybug. Technically, on Marinette, she thought, the very idea sending a wave of familiar warmth down between her legs.

Energized by her own arousal, she began to move faster. What was a soft, warm suction became an intense, hot pressure. Adrien had been fairly quiet at this point, clearly trying to not wake anyone else outside his room. As her speed increased, however, so did his volume. The sound of his gasps and groans were the greatest symphonies she had ever heard. Every time she pulled back he cursed against the cool room air, and he moaned every time she pushed herself back onto his length. The sounds weren’t doing any favors to her composure, and she was sure he could see the deep blush making its way across her face. Even with the red of her mask, it had to be noticeable. Lost in her own thoughts, she was startled back when she felt a pressure on the top of her head. Looking up at Adrien, she was met back with his piercing green gaze. She could see a change in his eyes. What was previously full of worry and stress had been replaced by something much more carnal. She wasn’t about to admit it out loud, but that sight was all the encouragement she needed.

He guided her head down onto his cock with his hand, fingers curled up in her smooth blue hair. She could feel his arousal building with each bob of her head, and knew he was getting close. With a free hand, she grabbed the base of his length and pumped what her mouth couldn’t reach. This new development garnered a soft cry from the back of his throat as his cock twitched in her mouth.

“O-oh fuck…Ladybug…I-I’m almost there…”

Humming in affirmation, she doubled her efforts. It only took a few moments more before the intense assault on his senses was too much for him to bear. With a deep grunt, he emptied himself into her waiting mouth. She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock as he came, milking out every last drop. When he finished, she slowly pulled her mouth off of him with a small pop, swallowing the last of him. She slowly stood up off her knees, taking in the sight of Adrien. Somewhere during his orgasm he had fallen back into the bed, arms outstretched, with the world’s biggest grin on his face. Giggling at the sight, she crawled up into bed with him and rested her head on his chest.

“How’s that for a study break?” she teased. “I…I don’t have words for how great that was. I’m not sure I can explain exactly how much I needed that,” he responded, still trying to catch his breath. “But…maybe I can show you?”

Ladybug’s face turned a deep scarlet, a fresh wave of arousal washing over her. She knew her suit would be a bit damp somewhere, and she’d really have to apologize to Tikki later. “Well…as much as I’d love you to, this suit doesn’t exactly come off.”

“We’ll make it work. I’ll make it work”, he responded back, voice dropping to a lower timbre.

Sitting up, she planted a deep kiss onto his waiting lips. Breaking off after a few moments, she looked at him and spoke with a new breathiness in her voice.

“We’ll do this again. And believe me, I want nothing more than for you to show me.”

“Very well, my bug. Until next time.” He stood up from the bed and bowed in a rather dramatic fashion.

The sight rung a bell in the back of her mind, but she was too distracted with other thoughts to pay much mind. Grinning at him and giving him one last peck, she tossed her yoyo out the window, wrapping it around the nearest streetlight. Before she could swing off, though, she felt a hand on her back and lips on her neck. Knees almost buckling at the attention, she gently pushed him off and gave him a caring but firm look. No way was she letting on how much that did her in right now.

“Another time, chaton.”

With a parting, sultry look to Adrien, she swung out of the room. She was grateful for the cold night air, as she definitely needed to cool down. Making her way across the rooftops, she could feel the building pressure between her legs.

 

There was some business she needed to attend to before bed.


End file.
